Pucca's Adventures of the Lion King 2: Simba's Pride
Pucca's Adventures of the Lion King 2: Simba's Pride is an upcoming sequel to Pucca's Adventures of the Lion King. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot The film opens much the same as the first, with the animals of the Pridelands gathering to witness the celebration of the newborn cub, Kiara, daughter of King Simba and Queen Nala ('He lives in You'). As she grows older, Kiara becomes irritated at her father's over-protective parenting, as Simba assigns Timon and Pumbaa to follow her at her first look of the savannah. However, she manages to escape the two, and accidentally crosses into the Outlands, where she meets the fierce Kovu. After Kiara refuses to be intimidated by him, Kovu falls into a river of alligators; Kiara helps him to escape and the two become friends. Kovu's mother, Zira, sees them playing together and quickly intervenes - out of nowhere Simba does the same. After a quick showdown, the two adults agree to leave each other in peace, and Kovu and Kiara are separated. Back in the Pridelands, Simba scolds Kiara for her actions, despite her protests. He quickly forgives her, and guides her back to Pride Rock, saying that they are one (We Are One). In the Outlands, Nuka, Kovu's brother, openly expresses his jealousy of Kovu but quickly stops when Zira comes home. She realizes she can use Kovu's friendship with Kiara to get to Simba, and sings her son to sleep, all the while plotting an evil plan for revenge ('My Lullaby'). Years later, Kiara has grown into a beautiful young adult, and is ready for her first hunting session. However, Simba is still worried of her safety and sets Timon and Pumbaa to follow her again. Kiara finds them and realizes that her father had broken his promise and runs away-straight into a fire set by Nuka and Vitani (Kovu's sister). Zira sets Kovu to go and rescue Kiara and work his way into the Pridelands. After saving Kiara's life, she recognizes him and begs for her father to allow him to stay. Reluctantly, Simba agrees, but orders Kovu to sleep outside. Kiara suggests a hunting practice for the two of them the next morning, and Kovu agrees, though he has no intention of actually showing up. The next morning, Kovu is seen stalking an unknowing Simba; however, Kiara intervenes without knowing his plan and sets the practice into motion. The two find Timon and Pumbaa trying unsuccessfully to scare some birds away so they can eat some grubs - the two lions help them and run into a stampede of angry rhinos. They hide in a crack in a wall, and Kiara and Kovu accidentally kiss whilst trying to get out. That night, the two watch the stars and Kovu admits to her that he fears he may be evil, like his adopted father, Scar. Kiara reassures him, while Simba watches from a distance, seeking counsel from his father for accepting Kovu in the pride. After a while Rafiki appears and shows Kiara and Kovu a place called Upendi as he tries to make them fall in love. He succeeds, and the two return to Pride Rock, and Simba quickly trusts Kovu and invites him to the den, much to Zira's displeasure. The next morning, Kovu decides to tell Kiara about Zira's horrific plan, but Simba takes him on a small trip instead. Simba gently explains how Kovu doesn't have to hold Scar's origins, and that he can choose his own path in life. Before they can leave, Zira's lionesses attack. Simba escapes by crawling up an unstable hill of logs, and in his haste to prove to his mother that he is strong, Nuka is crushed by the falling logs. Zira mourns the loss of her son and vows to avenge his death. At Pride Rock, Simba exiles Kovu, thinking he was a part of the ambush, ignoring Kiara's protests. He sternly confines Kiara to Pride Rock, but she furiously defies her father, horrifying him, and runs away in search of Kovu. Eventually, they find each other where they are found at a desert-like area. Kovu then shows a hidden plant in the sand to Kiara then they hug each other, and Kovu suggests that they run off together. When Kovu says that they are one when their reflections merge in water, Kiara now understands what her father had told her when she was young and the two lovers head back to the Pridelands. Meanwhile, Zira's attack on the Pridelands is underway. The two prides fight to the death, until Kovu and Kiara leap in between their parents in order to keep them from fighting. Kiara then explains to her father that she now understands his words and that the two prides belong together. Simba, realizing how unreasonable and harsh he was, softens his attitude as he and his daughter embraced and reconcile. Vitani leads her gang of lionesses to Simba's pride, stating that she doesn't want to choose the wrong path. Enraged, Zira lunges for Simba, but Kiara blocks her and the two fall down a steep cliff. Kiara lands on a slab of rock, but Zira is left hanging. Kiara struggles to reach the older lioness, but Zira, unwilling to accept Kiara's help, takes a clawed swipe at Kiara before falling to her death in the raging river below. Simba rescues and comforts his daughter, and allows Kovu and the other lionesses to join the pride, and finally accepts that Kiara is old enough to make her own decisions. The film ends with Kovu and Kiara married and the two of them, along with Simba and Nala walking together the tip of Pride Rock, roar in unison along with the re-united lionesses in symbolism. Simba then hears his father's voice through the heavens, saying that he (especially Kovu and Kiara) has done well towards his father's expectations, then quotes the words Simba spoke out himself, "We Are One!" Trivia Tobe, Muji, and Ring-Ring will work for Zira in this film. Category:Zachary Baker